Blood Lust (Cannibal Various X reader) Baku No Kagami fanfic
by lostpalestone
Summary: In this fanfic, The Lost Files are in a different style, Blood Lust, Note, This is an AU, made by me and some other people.
1. Chapter 1:Baku

Blood lust  
by  
TheLostFileOtaku  
Chapter 1: Baku X reader

"You woke up in a strange room, and notice multiple pieces of flesh? Suddenly, you heard a door swing open, and a laugh. "Finally woke up, eh? " It was none other than Baku, your crush, _What was he doing_? you wondered. He began to laugh. " What? do I scare you?!" He gave off a strange growl, or was that his stomach? You suddenly realize he was planning on eating you. He noticed you backing up. " I didn't want to tie you up because I thought the rope would damage the flesh on your wrists, But, I'll do it anyway, (Y/N)!" He suddenly leaped on you, and punched you on the side of you head.

"Now then, please don't struggle, this will only hurt for awhile." You were horrified as Baku 's eyes were no longer the innocent blue, but a crimson red. " You seem scared, but don't worry this will not last long." He said with a worried expression on his face. _Worried and insane._ You thought. You became more tense as he was about to bite your face, but instead bit your arm. You screamed from how sharp his teeth were for someone small. You couldn't do anything but... "Ace, why do you do this!?" He stared at you tears streamed down his cheeks. " Why did you have to call me by my real name, I know what I am doing is bad, but I can't help it!" He began whimpering. You decide to ask him to unstrap you, and ask for a bandage. " You don't have to be like this, you can live a normal life, if you just go to your old tastes." Baku nodded. " I am so sorry, (Y/N)!" "Do not worry, Life has been a real hell lately." You decide to confess, _This is my chance, You_ thought. " Baku, I-I love you." Baku looks at you, then gives you a sweet smile. "I love you too, (Y/N), But I hope you can forgive me." "Of course I do!" Baku laughed. Baku ended up having a job as a tea seller, and you lived with him until... " Dear, Okaasan, I hope you can hear me, I am so alone, I be nice to people, and not hurt at all, but it is hard living like this, I need a friend, from your son, _Raku_ "


	2. Chapter 2: Raku

Chapter 2

You were wandering the woods, you were in the low class so life was extremely hard. You let aggressiveness control you and started to attack anything in your way. You heard something near a bush. You end up leaping demonically towards it. " AAAAAAAH! Don't hurt me!" You are in control again, " Sorry, I have to do this- what?" The stranger uses a magic spell to make you stop. "Listen, you need to calm down, I am not going to hurt you." He released you, and you listened to him. He led you to a cave, with some sort of melted kimera / fox creature. it snarled at you. "Now then, Ice-shot, this is a guest," The creature sat down. "She will be staying here for a couple of days." You glared at him and smiled "Thank you, no one has ever been this kind!" Raku looked at you, smiled and stood up. " Have you ever lost some one, never to hear from them again?" You looked at him, surprised, His face had a frown. " Have you ever experienced something traumatical that affects your life, and wish, pray, do whatever you can to give that up, for something else, like family?" You looked at him, tears formed in his eyes, and a single tear fell from one. " Oksasaan, she just disappeared when the wave of evil hit, I was saved by this cave, Ice shot too," Ice shot just put its head, or _heads_ down, and went to sleep. " I never saw her after that, Even though I was saved, I suffered a price," There was a pause. " Being possessed by a _demon_!" You began to get scared. " Don't worry, he will only come out when I go to a specific place." He walked over to a small fire " How 'bout I cook?" He said with a warm smile. That night you could not sleep, you kept thinking about what Raku said. _Possessed by a demon? What a price!_ You thought. Raku and Ice shot were awake and kept watch. The next couple days, you were going outside, but you found a hatch, leading underground. You went inside and saw a house. _What's a house doing here?_ You went into the house, And found strange demonic pictures. " YOU SHOULD'NT HAVE COME HERE!" You jumped Raku was behind you, with an angry expression on his face. It turned into face of pain, and he began wheezing, a paw to his chest, his fur began to sprout red scaly skin, ripped red wings began to sprout from his back, and his whole being began to change. " RAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" He roared as he became a demon, tears forming in his eyes began to drip on the floor, he looked away as a scaled claw almost scratched you. You came up to him, he just stared at you, you hugged him " Everything will be fine, she will return like when Hestia will return, and you will be better, knowing that the spirits of Kibo, Kettei, and Sakebi, the spirits of Hope, Determination, and Shouting are with you!" He then collapsed and light began to shine through his whole body, and the spirits began to circle around him. " You know what you just did?" Kettei asked. You nodded no. " An exorcism, and give this one hope, determination, and a voice of his own, **freedom**." Then the light stopped and Raku was back to normal. After that and several days, you began to have feelings for him, so while he was about to go to sleep. "Raku, over these past few weeks I've lived here, You are the only on kind to me, and the price of the demon thing is paid but not this one, so I would like to say, **I love you**!" You then grabbed Raku and kissed him, Raku was shocked, but he was smiling and blushing. " I love you too, (Y/N)" You lived with him for 3 months until you were ready to go out in the world again, promising Raku you would visit him.

Meanwhile in the desert region...

" Come on, my hooves are really tired, can't I ride on you, for awhile?!" "Hush, Bullrider, We are almost there, Syl, see which village we are heading!" " Kitsune Kami, Isreol." Bullrider, a cute minotaur-like creature, went on Isreol, a Lion guardian, and continued with Syl, a Rabbit-dog wizard, heading out to seek the goodness in people, to restore peace. "With Hope, Determination, and Voice we, Team Kokoro, will become legendary on our mission!" said Bullrider

who will you meet next? **FIND OUT!**


End file.
